1. Field of the Invention
The arrangement relates to the mounting of filter capacitors in power supplies using busbars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of data processing systems having a relatively high power consumption, in particular, the operating voltage is fed via busbars to a backplane. Filter capacitors are arranged on the backplane, which is designed as a printed circuit board. The filter capacitors occupy valuable space on the backplane due to their large capacitance and the large value necessitated thereby. In order to avoid this, filter capacitors have previously been screwed to the chassis and connected to the backplane by short additional connecting lines.